In Dangerous Waters
by Alzurath
Summary: I bought a bunch of old GunSmith Cats comics, and that's what inspired me to write this fanfiction. I'm trying something a little different, so comments and death threats are welcome: . I appreciate everyone who takes the time read my stories.
1. Betrayel For Good Intentions

Rally could sense that the darkness of winter was drifting ever closer to Chicago. The air was getting cold, and rain often froze on her Blue Shelby GT 500. The crime rate had dropped dramatically since the new head of the ATF Victor Ross came into town. He proposed Stricter gun laws to the mayor, which were instantly passed. These laws have also made it tougher to sell fire arms and put a pinch on Rally's gun shop. She sighed as the door closed and ended another slow day at work.

May tried to cheer her friend up: "Aww, c'mon Rally. Don't be so hard on yourself. At least people aren't killing each other as much now with Ross as the new head of the ATF." She smiled as her friends words meant a lot to her: "Thanks May. It seems you're the only bright spot in my life right now". She said as a deafening roar of the Shelby's engine echoed through the alley way.

"So, what would you like to eat today Rally? Because you're having a hard time, it'll be my treat." May asked. The Brunette grinned: "I certainly wouldn't mind having Chinese food for a change. May, what do think of Ross? I get a bad vibe from him every time I see the guy." The blond crossed her arms: "Well…I've heard some intriguing rumors about him. Its said that he comes from a very wealthy and high class family from China. Its even mentioned that his family was once connected to the Yakuza.

Rally became interested: "what else have you found out May? Do you know why he's so high on gun control?" She asked as they exited the car and went into Rally's house. "That's something that I'm even a little confused on. You see, I had Misty do some research and all of his major investments are Military Weapons Development programs. Including one that specializes in small firearms research."

Rally couldn't help but to scratch her head. "A guy whose family had connections with the Chinese mafia, who invests in military programs, becomes the leader of the ATF and swears to stop gun violence. This just doesn't make any sense. All this thinking about things is making me hungry. How about that Chinese food May?" May nodded: "I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask. For a second there, I thought wouldn't have to pay it."

The two friends laughed. Meanwhile, at ATF headquarters in down town Chicago, Victor Ross was going through past records. "Roy. Just who are these two gals who've worked with in your division before? Mercenaries?" He sighed: "They're no political threat to you if that's what you're concerned about. They are just two very skilled bounty hunters who we've hired in the past to handle tricky situations. One of them also owns a gun shop, and I'm sure she's feeling the financial pain of your new gun control laws."

Ross had a cocky attitude: "Hey. I can't help it if the Mayor and I are on the same page. For all I care a person who owns a business like that should be put in Jail. The only thing that guns are good for is shedding blood and killing people. But anyway, I was curious about how talented they actually are. There's remnants of a old Chinese gang trying to rebuild themselves. "

Roy was shocked: "You're not talking about the Chicago's "Demon" gang are you? It took a swat team of twenty to bring down the bulk of them. Rally can't handle the remaining ten by herself!" "Do you want to keep your job Roy? Then give out the order." "Damn it…I'm sorry about this Rally…." He picked up the phone.

Rally had just finished a coup of noodles when the phone rang. "This is Rally Vincent. May I ask whose calling? Oh, its you Roy. You're not trying to stalk me again are you?" She asked half jokingly. Roy managed to laugh: "Unfortunately Rally, I've got a girlfriend now. But that's not why I'm talking to you. The new boss has a job. His orders are to take out the remnants of an old Chinese gang, nicknamed "The Demons, without any back up."

She was surprised: "Without back up? But that's practically impossible. What's the catch?" Roy sighed irritated: "The catch is that you'll lose your business license if you refuse or fail the job. If you manage to complete the mission alive, you'll receive a four year extension on it." Rally grinded her teeth together: "Grrr…I guess I have no choice but to accept it then huh? Alright, I'll do it. However, do me a favor and tell that boss of yours that he's a real jack ass."

She stared out the window as the snow had started to fall. May knew instantly that something was wrong. Her friend always gets that blank look on her face when things go bad. "Rally? What was that about? I heard something about a new job?" She nodded: "We're to take out what's left of the "Demon" gang in down town Chicago. May, I don't want you to get involved. This is something I have to on my own."

May got wicked look on here face: "You'd like me to sit aside, but I just can't leave a friend in need. Besides, I can't let you have all the fun." she said as she pulled out a grenade from underneath her coat. A half hour drive later they had pulled up to the opposite side of the street, on which the warehouse was located. Rally popped open the trunk and armed herself with her usual weapons: A 40. Caliber pistol, an MP90 sub machine gun, and a pocket protector just in case.

May as usual became explosive happy. She hid five grenades on each side her coat, and also equipped herself with five stun grenades. Rally pointed to a catwalk that led to a broken window, just big enough for the two to slip through. Sneaking their way in, the two ease dropped on the ten gang members.

"So. Do you think that the Cats our boss warned us about will show up?" a young man about the same height as Rally, with hair down to his shoulders spoke. A tall, well built man next to him smiled: "You seem pretty anxious rookie. You want to score with one of them or something." "Uh, no not at all. I'm just curious to see what kind of women would take your kind of work." the young man replied, slightly embarrassed.

The experienced man became slightly annoyed: "Listen. When they show our only mission is to kill them. Victor said that he would pay each of us a hundred k for their deaths." "_Victor? The same Victor that is the head of the ATF? It can't be._" Rally thought to herself. The young man spoke thoughtfully: "A hundred thousand. I could certainly use that money, If I have that, I can finally stop worrying about surviving financially."

"The question is kid, can you stain your hands with blood to get that money? If your innocence gets in the way and you run, I swear I'll hunt you down till the end of your days." One of the men whispered to his boss: "Sir, cat walk upper level. Six o'clock left." He took out his Desert Eagle and fired several shots in the general direction. Having no choice, Rally and May jumped down to avoid the gunfire.

Blasts of lead suddenly echoed through out the warehouse. Victor's men were falling one by one. May unpinned a grenade hurled it. "Smith you idiot rookie!! Get out of the way!" The older man yelled as he fired one bullet at the grenade. Upon impact the explosive blew in mid air. "Exell! Thanks a lot, I owe you one!" Exell fired two shots again, one of which hit May in the shoulder. "May!! May, are you alright?!"

When rally was distracted, Exell shot the gun out of her hand. "Ha! You ladies have been a thorn in our side long enough. Now I shall put bitches like you where you belong, in HELL!!" Smith Anderson looked at the sheer lust in Exell's eyes after he said those words. He saw the fear and worry in Rally's eyes. When he witnessed that, something within him made him hesitate to pull the trigger of his gun.

"Exell….I…I can't kill her!" Smith yelled as he pointed his gun to his ally. Exell spat on the floor disgusted: "If you can't do it, than I will. Can you do it boy? Can you pull the trigger on your only friend?!" Exell fired at Rally, but not before Anderson got a shot off on Exell. The impact of Anderson's bullet threw off Exell's aim, and Exell's bullet hit Rally in her stomach, instead of her head.

Smith threw down his weapon and ran to the girls: "You two are hurt badly. I have to get you out of here." Rally collapsed from the shock of the bullet going into her stomach, and the wound was bleeding. May spoke: "You…Have…To…Help Rally. I can get out of here on my own, but she's hurt too much. Take the GT to the Gun Smith Cat's gun shop outside of town. Get ready to run…."

Smith Picked up Rally and ran just as May launched a flash grenade. May took one last look at Rally before she took off in the Alley. Anderson found the Shelby parked out front. He gently laid her down on the back seat, and sped off. "Gun Smith Cats? You gotta be kidding me. That's the name of the place where I got my pistol. It shouldn't take me long to get there." He was right however, the Gun shop was completely engulfed by flame.

"Damn…What I have I gotten myself into?" He thought to himself as he drove past the fire. He decided to take her to his place. At least they'd be safe there for Exell did not know where Smith lived. He parked the GT 500 in the garage and placed rally on the bed in his room. He pressed down on her wound tightly for ten minutes, and it stopped bleeding. Luckily the bullet didn't pierce her skin all the way, as it fell out after he picked her up.

He pulled the blanket over her, and made himself comfortable on the couch in the TV room.

Through out the night, images flashed in Rally's mind of May getting shot, then the gun pointing at her. She woke up startled, but found that she was still alive somehow. It was dawn, and she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar house. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She saw someone she didn't know making breakfast, he turned to her. "Ah. You're awake. I was getting to worry about you. You feeling alright?"

She stared at him blankly, but managed to come up with the words: "You were part of the gang. Why are you treating me like this?" He sighed: "You don't waste anytime do you? Alright. I signed up for the job because I barely have enough money to survive. I was desperate to say the least. My family betrayed me, and I was left to survive on my own. I thought that anything could be better than this."

Rally quickly began to put the puzzles together: "So you decided to sign up with the Demon gang in hopes of making a quick fortune. I can understand that, but why did you hesitate to kill me? You had a chance at money that could've changed your life." Smith crossed his arms: "It was your eyes. I realized when I saw the fear that what I was doing was not right. After that I turned on Exell and rescued you as well as your partner."

She looked around: "May! May, is she here?!" Rally asked worriedly. "No she isn't. Your partner and I took off in different directions. She told me to drive to your Gun Shop to meet there. But…by the time I got there is was completely engulfed in flames. I haven't seen her since. I'm sorry." she shook her head: "No don't be…Thank you for everything. I'm afraid I've dragged you into my side business as a bounty hunter. I should be the one to apologize."

He smiled: "By the way. My name is Smith Anderson, age 22. Nice to get to know you." Rally grinned as she shook his hand: "Thank you. My name is Rally Vincent, 23." "So Rally, would you like some breakfast? Its not much but I know I get hungry after getting shot." She laughed: "Yes please. Is it all right if I use your shower to? I smell too much like blood." "Go ahead. I put aside some clothes for you to ware, I think they should fit you."

An hour later, they had washed up and eaten. Rally just finished putting on a pair of blue jeans and an old "Iron Maiden" band shirt that Smith had given her, when she suddenly remembered something: "By the way, do you happen to know where my Shelby GT 500 is? I'm kind of worried about it because I just put a new exhaust system in it a week ago." "Your Shelby? It's alright, I parked her in my garage. She had some blood on the back seat from your gunshot wound, but I cleaned that up last night….Rally, I have to ask you something."

She looked at him curiously: "Sure, what is it?" He hesitated: "I ticked off the wrong person yesterday. I betrayed Exell to save you…Now, he's going to hunt me down until one of us is killed. Could you please help me get through this? I'll give you whatever information you want." She nodded: "That'll be fine. After all, it's the least I can do. If it weren't for you, I'd be six feet under right now. Could you give me more information regarding your now ex gang leader?" He sighed: "It's Victor Ross."


	2. Conspiracies Unfold

Blood slowly came out of Exell's nose as he fell backwards to the ground, stunned by the strength of his boss's punch. "Victor! I'm sorry, I was betrayed by one of my own. If it weren't…" "Silence!! Enough excuses, I accept nothing less than pure perfection out of my subordinates! Or have you forgotten that Exell?! Your failure yesterday could have put my reputation on the line. "

Exell could only sit there, too ashamed of himself to say anything. However, Ross's attitude quickly changed: "Bah. Don't fret yourself over it. I have a new mission for you. Track down the traitor and kill him. He'll probably be on the run with Rally, since you burned her shop yesterday. Take her alive if at all possible, I want to personally deal with her. I have connections with the local PD, feel free to use them as you like." A wicked grin came over Exell's face.

Meanwhile, A weakened May stumbled her way to the smoldering remains of what used to be Rally's gun shop. "Rally…I hope you're alright. I'm fine, just lost a little blood is all…" Most people would consider it strange, but talking to herself in that way often comforted her. If anything, it helped preserve what faith she had left that her friend was still alive. "May? May, is that you?" She looked behind her to find Roy who had just finished his police report.

She hugged him: "Roy! Am I glad to see…You…haven't heard anything about Rally have you?" He returned her embrace: "No I haven't. I was hoping to ask you the same thing." She shook her head: "The last thing I remember was that I had gotten shot in the arm, and that Rally was staring down the barrel of a gun. Then one of the other gang members turned on the leader, named Exell. He shot him instead and then rescued Rally. I haven't heard from or seen her since."

Roy was shocked: "You mean to tell me that Rally was saved by one of the gang members who were trying to kill her? I wouldn't have expected that…" Just then, another police car pulled up in front of them. "Roy! We have a new warrant for an arrest." "Well private, who is it?" the detective asked.

"You're not going to believe this Sir, but the warrant is for Rally Vincent." May forcefully grabbed the paper out of the young officer's hand. "What for?! Rally has done nothing wrong!" Roy read the fine print: "Rally Vincent is wanted for handling and selling illegal weapons. It is known that she may also have supplied weapons for Chicago's notorious Demon gang? That doesn't make any sense, Rally had a certified business license to sell those guns."

May punched out the passenger side window of Roy's patrol car from her frustration: "She would never go into business with gangs and other low life's!" Roy was in deep thought: "Someone must really want Rally out of the picture. But who in the local PD could hate her that much?" May had a realization: "Roy? Could there be anyone within the ATF circles that could pull something like this?" He shook his head: "I don't think so. I know Rally isn't liked all that well, but no one there wants her jailed. I'll look into this and see what I can do. May, you continue to look, and warn Rally of this if you find her."

May nodded and the two began to investigate their own matters. Two hours later Rally and Smith decided to go to the local Starbucks Café to talk about what to do. They sat down next to each other by the window. "Rally, How do you think we should go about this? Should we talk to the police?" She shook her head: "I don't think so. If they find out about your past, they might take action. I have some friends within the FBI, we can go to them if things get out of hand."

"HQ, this is unit 34. You're not going to believe who just walked into Starbucks. Its warrant number 235, how should I proceed?" An officer who was at the back of the café radioed in. "235 is a high priority case, proceed with caution to apprehend the suspect. I repeat, 235 is a high priority case. Proceed with caution to apprehend the suspect." Head Quarters replied. "10-04 HQ, proceeding with arrest."

The officer got up and walked over to them: "Rally Vincent?" She looked up at him: "Yeah, that's me officer. Is there something you want?" To everyone's surprise in the café, he drew out his weapon: "Rally Vincent, you are under arrest. Get on the floor and place your hands behind your head!" Rally was shocked, she had done nothing against the law. The officer got impatient: "Did you not hear me? I sai-…!"

Anderson put his arm on the man's shoulder: "Excuse me Sir, but can you tell me what crimes she is accused of?" The police man shrugged: "Take your hand off me or I'll arrest you for interfering with an officers procedure!" Smith didn't like the sound of that. With a swift punch from Anderson, the officer fell to his knees: "Rally! C'mon, lets get the hell out of here!"

He grabbed Vincent's hand and ran across the road to her Shelby. Smith slid across the hood of the engine and got in as Rally tossed him the keys. She barely managed to put her seat belt on before he threw it in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. "This is Officer Baltan! Suspect has resisted arrest and I am currently in a High Speed pursuit! Requesting multiple back up units! Suspect is driving a Blue 1973 Shelby GT 500 with white racing stripes!"

"Are you crazy Smith?! You just committed assault on an officer! That's a FEDERAL offense!" Rally scolded him as they flew around a corner at 50 miles per hour. He shifted the Shelby into fifth gear: "It was either that or watch you get put in the back of a swat car for no reason! Crap, it looks like we got more company." Smith saw in the rear view mirror two more squad cars join the chase. Rally sat back in the seat, she had to let her temper cool down.

She admired Anderson's driving, he easily weaved in and out of the thick Chicago traffic without even breaking a sweat. Suddenly, what sounded like a helicopter roared by just a few feet over them. "This is channel five local news, covering a High Speed Chase. A Shelby GT 500 is weaving dangerously in and out of traffic. As far as we know, there are two young people inside the car. A women we know to be Rally Vincent who is a felon wanted for selling illegal weaponry. The other is an unknown suspect, probably her accomplice. This chase has gone on for a half an hour now!"

May had just gotten out of the shower when she turned on the TV, and was amazed by what she saw on the news. She called Roy: " RALLY!! That's her Shelby, she's alive!!" She shouted at him through her cell phone. Roy had to quickly pull the phone away from his ear: "Yes May. At least now we know she's alive. But she's gotten herself in a hell of a predicament. I see Rally in the passenger seat, I wonder whose driving though? Whoever it is, the person has some skill. But they can't out run a news Chopper for long."

Smith turned on to a side street only to find a road block waiting for him. He slammed on the breaks just in time to find a small alleyway off to the side. He made the sharp left hand turn and proceeded further in it. Sparks were flying off the car as it was grinding on both sides of the wall. A Police car tried to follow, but got high centered on a dumpster and rolled over before it got too far. A grin came across Rally's face: "Ha! That's what you get for trying something stupid!"

Anderson smiled: "You seem to be having fun Rally." he noted as he left the alley and got back onto the main road. She laughed: "Are you kidding? I haven't had this much fun in awhile. Where did you learn to drive like this?" "When I was still a teen, I raced in NASCAR's Whelen Series on the weekends. Racing was a passion of mine that's never died. However, that won't help us out if we can't lose that fly above us."

Rally looked out the window: "You mean that News chopper? Take the highway entrance on Hyphen Avenue. That'll lead us to the airport. There's an abandoned underground parking lot there we can use." Anderson nodded: "News and Police helicopters can't fly in Airport airspace, thus allowing us to ditch the car underground for now. Nice thinking Rally."

"May, wait outside your house! I'm heading over there to pick you up. Rally is heading for the airport. I know her hiding spot there, we can meet them!" As Rally had thought, the choppers backed off as they entered the airport. By this time they had also lost their pursuers. She directed him to the abandoned parking garage and got out of the car. Rally opened up the back of the trunk and Smith helped put the tarp over the Shelby.

Rally hugged Anderson. Right now she needed someone to help make her feel more secure. "Thank you so much Smith. If it were ordinary circumstances I would ask you to go on a date with me. But seeing that all of Chicago is after me, this is the best I can do." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek." Caught off guard by Rally's affection, the only thing he could do was hug her back.

"Actually Rally, Not everyone wants you jailed." Anderson was about to Draw his weapon in Vincent's defense, but she stopped him. "It's alright Smith, this is my friend Roy." "RALLY!!" yelled out a loud and cheerful voice. May hugged Rally fiercely. Smith looked cautiously at Roy: "Are you the FBI agent Rally was telling me about?" He nodded; "That's right. But I should be the one asking the questions. Who are you, and what's your relation to Vincent?"

Rally let go of May: "Don't be so hard on him Roy. This man saved my life, and he also saved me from going to jail by putting his own reputation on the line. His name is Smith Anderson, and he betrayed his own gang to rescue me. He's also one hell of a driver." Roy smiled: "Yeah I saw that on television. I want to thank you for saving Rally, she's an important asset to the FBI and the ATF. What can you tell me about your current situation?"

Rally held Smith's hand, assuring him to be confident. Seeing this, May got a little jealous: "So, what do you two love birds plan to do when this is all over?" She teased the two of them. Rally playfully smacked May in the head: "Stay out of my…rather our personal business. Besides, we've only been together for a few days now, its not like we're married…yet."

Roy laughed: "There they go again. When it comes to things like this, they always get at each other." Anderson sighed: "To answer your question Roy, my old partner in crime Exell is hell bent on getting revenge for what I did. He's not to be taken lightly either. He's skilled in five varieties of Martial Arts, and he is a walking library on weaponry" Roy Bratier pondered: " I see. Its not going to be easy getting through this. Do you know whose pulling the strings?"

Smith crossed his arms: "Its Victor Ross, the current head of the ATF. He used his family's influence and power to get the position. This guy is cunning, he'll break every rule in the book to get his way. His money can buy out anything, there's no doubt in my mind he was the one whom paid off the cops at the Chicago police department to try and get to Rally and me."

May grinned: "I knew that it couldn't be true! I know Rally would never be in business with gangs!" Roy shook his head: "I can't believe things are this bad. I'll contact the FBI for a little extra help. I'll do what can to investigate Ross, but this is thin ice we're treading on. Anderson, I'm going to count on you to protect Rally until I get back to you with more information."

Rally smiled: "Don't worry Roy. Me and Smith make an unbeatable team. I have a thirst for revenge. Those bastards burned down my gun shop, and are trying to destroy my life. You know I won't let that happen. If Necessary, I'll take the fight to them."


	3. Violence

Victor and Exell were sitting in the main office, boasting about the scene they had created. "Did you see the chaos Exell? Now that is what I call good television." He drank a shot of bourbon: "Yes, now we have your cat caught in a corner. She can't even be outside without the local police hounding her. But that Smith is a good driver, he didn't tell me about that side of him."

Ross looked toward the door: "Yes? Who is it?" Roy walked in: "Its just me boss. I was wondering about the warrant for Rally. What evidence does the Chicago PD have? Do you think that they may have mistaken her for someone else?" Victor shrugged: "What do you want me to say, that someone framed her or something? The Chicago PD have the most accurate criminal identification system in the U.S. Besides, after the ruckus she caused in town earlier, there's no way that they're going to leave her alone now."

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Roy decided that was enough for now: "Sorry to have bothered you then. I hope you have a good day sir." He said as he left the room. Exell made sure he left the room: "He sure is getting nosy. Should I take care of him?" Victor nodded: "Yes. But make it seem like it was Rally's doing. As long as she is still living, I want her life to be HELL!"

Exell grinned: "I just love modern technology. Nowadays, you can change your identity to anyone if you have the connections." he said sarcastically as he put on gloves with finger prints that matched those of Rally's. Roy picked up the phone and called the main office of the FBI: "Hello? This Roy Bratier of the ATF Chicago branch. I need help from the FBI to investigate the Chicago PD and the new head of the ATF. I believe there is a huge corruption ring."

It took a few minutes, but the operator replied: "I apologize, but I was just told by authorities not to send any agents or reinforcements. Recourses are tied up in another investigation." "But, what could be more important than this?" Roy asked in disbelief. "The current investigation is for Rally Vincent, we have evidence to believe she is involved with the Mafia. Two high profile political candidates were murdered by her. One of which is your cities mayor."

Roy pounded his desk as he hung up the phone: "Damn!! That can't be true, Rally is innocent of all charges! What do you want?" he asked Exell frustrated. "You seem to be having quite a trying day. Let me give you a piece of advise. Don't tread on thin ice, because now you've crossed the line. We have your pussy cat caught in a corner, there is nothing she can do."

"Wait, you were behind this the whole ti-….!!" Exell stabbed Roy in the chest. "R-Rally…Anderson…Take care of her….for me…" Were his last words as he collapsed on the desk, blood splattering upon the computer monitor. Exell changed his voice quickly, and picked up phone: "Hello? 911? This Exell Turner of the ATF, there has been a murder here! I-I just caught a glimpse of the killer as she left, it was Rally Vincent." The operator sounded calm: "Alright, we will have units over to your location in ten minuets. Please stay on the line until they arrive"

Meanwhile, Rally was at Smith's place watching the local news when she saw something that horrified her: "Earlier today, Mayor Birtman was found dead in his office by gun fire. The shooter has been positively identified as bounty hunter Rally Vincent. This person is considered to be armed, and extremely dangerous. She is also involved in the killing of a Chinese diplomat last week. Anyone who has any information about her is to report to Police immediately."

Smith grabbed the controller and changed the channel to a Chicago Bears game. "You know none of that's true right Rally?" She sighed: "I just don't know anymore. First its gangs, then it's the Chicago PD, and now it's the FBI. I just don't know how I'm going to get out of this mess!" Smiths phone rang suddenly: "Hello? This is Smith Anderson speaking. May??"

She sounded worried: "Is Rally there? Does she know about what all is going on?" "Yes, she just watched the news report. Did you find something else?" smith asked, now slightly concerned. "I have. Its…about Roy…He's….He's been MURDERED!" Rally heard May's voice over the cheers of the football crowd on the TV: "WHAT?!" she ran over to Smith and yanked the phone out of his hand. 

"May, speak to me!" "Rally, I'm so sorry about this. He was found dead at his office desk. He was trying to help you…and he got canned for it! What's worse, is that the finger prints have been ID'd as yours!" Smith had never seen anyone filled with such emotion before. Intense feelings of rage and sadness hit Rally all at once. "May…Wh-what should I do?" "Get out of Chicago Rally, get out of here as fast as you can. Let things calm down, then you and Smith can figure out what to do next."

"May, what about you? Aren't you going to help me too?" "I wish I could Rally. But Police have been bugging me all day with questions. If you go near me you'll get busted for sure. Have faith in yourself and in Anderson, promise me you won't let Roy's death be in vain. Good bye Rally, for now." She clenched her fists: "Alright…Good bye…May." Rally fell to her knees, unable to control the tears.

"Roy…I'm so sorry….Can you ever forgive me?" Anderson kneeled in front of her and held her close to him. He could feel her tears dripping on his shoulder. "Rally…Roy was important to you. I know what its' like to lose friends…Its not an easy thing to go through." She hugged him tighter: "Roy was much more than just a friend to me. He was like an older brother, when I was young he always looked after me. He'd always be there for me when I needed someone to talk to. Now…Now… he's dead because of me!"

Anderson shook his head: "Rally, don't you dare think that way. His death was not of your making. Exell and Victor Ross are the real bad guys here. We'll get our revenge in due time. For now, lets heed May's advice and get out of town, its too dangerous for you to stay." Rally shook her head: "You know I can't do that. I have to remain here. This is my burden, no one else's. Anderson, I can't ask you to go with me. You've done enough for me as is, you'll get killed if you stay."

He smiled as he gently ran his hand down her hair: "Rally, your sins are mine just as much as they are yours. Besides, I'd never let the girl of my life go like this. I also have some unfinished business with Exell. We're in this together whether you like it or not." She was comforted by his words: "Thank you Smith…It means a lot to me to have you by my side. Now, lets get a plan going."

Smith shook his head: "I'm already one step ahead of you. Exell and Ross want you dead right? Why not fake your death? Make it look like I turned on and killed you." Rally actually seemed interested in that: "You know…I can't believe I'm saying this, but that sounds pretty cool. How are you going to hide my "dead" body though?" "I won't have too. You'll be burned alive in your Shelby, there'll be nothing left." She was hesitant to reply: "My Shelby…is my most precious thing, second to you of course. I don't think I can part with it just like that…"

"Rally, follow me." she was uncertain of what he had in mind, but she went along with him to his garage. He turned on the light as Rally's eyes went wide: "WOAH! Two 1969 Camaro Z28's, a 1970 Pontiac GTO, a 1969 hemi Cuda, and…the same Shelby GT 500 I have, except its red…Smith, you're not thinking of giving me one of these are you?!"

He nodded: "Yes Rally, you can pick anyone that you want to have. All these here were piece of junks. I have completely restored them to their original condition. Choose one that best fits your personality, though I'm pretty sure I already know which one it is." she smiled: "Yup, while these other beauty's are tempting, the Shelby is the only muscle car I'll drive. I'm as picky with my cars as I am with my guns. Anderson, let's do this!"


	4. When Tragedy Becomes Vengeance

May was walking out of Rally's old place when two muscle cars screamed past her. One was Rally's blue Shelby, and the other was a Camaro Z28. "What the…? Rally you idiot!! You didn't listen to me did you!?" She shouted helplessly. She looked back only to find the Z28 gaining on her, May watched as her friend tried her best out maneuver it, but it's driver was far over her skill level. Elsewhere, One of Victors bodyguards ran into the office: "Exell! You're old partner has turned on Rally! He's chasing her in his black Z28!!"

He laughed: "Ha, ha! So the boy found his way back home eh?! What's his situation?" "He looks like he's going in for the kill, he keeps on gaining her, no matter how hard she tries to shake him off! We currently have patrols on standby." Exell shook his head: "That won't be necessary, Smith has realized his true calling, and nothing will get in his way. Let's get in the Chopper, I want to see him kill her with my own eyes."

They took off and flew over the chase scene just in time. Smith had his gun out in his hand, his aim was the Shelby's gas tank. He fired three shots, one punching out the glass of the rear window, one shattering the left break light, the third dead on target. The force of the bullet punched a hole in the gas cap, creating a spark that ignited. This resulted in an explosion so violent that it lifted the GT in the air.

The 500 slammed hard on the ground. The burning mass of crunched metal screeched to a halt just in front of the Chicago Police Department. Smith fires one shot at the ATF helicopter, the bullet missing Exell's head by inches. "So. You wish to apart of the fold again rookie? Something inside you has changed. The way you performed that execution…it was nostalgic. Reminds me of the way I massacred your own family….Hahaha…"

Anderson smoked the tires and peeled out of the area. "Sir! He's pulling out, should I follow?" Exell shook his head: "No, leave him be. He completed our mission, there's no point in following him now. I'll see you later kid…."

When they were out of site from the chopper, Rally removed the blankets that covered her on the back seat. "Whew, it was difficult driving that thing with a remote control. Did it look real?"

Smith grinned: "Yes it did, and you'll never guess where the Shelby ended up. It's final resting place was right in front of the Chicago PD." She high five'd him: "Alright! Heheh….They'll pay for screwing around our lives. Let's begin with the next phase of the plan. Smith, will you be alright?" He nodded: "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have to set up the meeting, then I'll take care of Exell. I'm counting on you to finish off Ross and his men."

She winked at him: "Not a problem. Just give me the signal and I'll take them down with my sniper rifle. Just be careful when fighting Exell, I still want to go on that date with you after this is all over" He thought for a moment: "Alright…I'll put my hand on his shoulder, I'll then wait ten seconds to make my next move. A you'll have to kill all the stragglers in that small window. "

May rushed to the burning wreckage, but couldn't do anything due to the intense heat released by its flames. She collapsed to her knees, and pounded her fists upon the ground. "Damn you Rally!! I told you to leave….Why?" "Because May, its not like her to just cut and run like that." she turned around: "Bill!! When did you get back?" Tears, were starting to form in her eyes.

"I arrived here just a few hours ago. I received an annonamous tip that something big was to be going down. I tried to arrive ASAP, But, it seemes I was too late." She hugged him: "Oh Bill! Rally ment everything to me! Please help me to take these guys down, before they kill any more people!" Roy gave her the thumbs up: "Not to worry my little kitten. I found out what their next move is. There's a meeting going down tonight at eleven, at the docks. I planted a listening device in the main office."

She managed to grin: "Alright, I'll make sure to blow them all to hell for my revenge." It was an anxious wait at the docks for Smith, he was unsure of how his old partner would react. He leaned up against his Camaro. His thoughts were with Rally, as there was a lot riding on her element of surprise. Then, two cars pulled up in front of him. Exell got out of his mustang, while Victor Ross and his three bodyguards exited their SUV.

May and Bill arrived one block down. She looked through her binoculars and was surprised to see who was there: "Smith?! What the heck is he doing here? I thought he wasn't in league with them anymore. Should we make our move Bill?" He shook his head: "No. Lets wait and hear what their discussing. See that suitcase Victor has? I also put a listening device on there so we can record them for evidence."

Rally finally made it to her location, the top of a crane five blocks down. She assembled her Barrette .50 caliber rifle, she made sure to equip the silencer to avoid detection. Luckily, it was a clear night so she was able to see her targets very clearly. All she had to do now was wait for Anderson's signal to take them down. She remembered what he said: "_Whatever you do don't kill Ross, we have to keep him alive for prosecution. I'm counting on you Rally."_

"Smith Anderson. I underestimated what you were capable of, you removed a large thorn in our side. Now we can continue our war efforts uninterrupted." Smith crossed his arms: "War effort? Just exactly what kind of war are you planning my friend?"

Exell smiled: "You remember I told you about Victor's connection with the Yakuza? Well we have secretly been building up a society with thousands members to bring the FBI down. We have assets on the inside who are removing the pieces as we speak. Soon they won't know what hit them." Smith turned to Victor: "So that's why you had Roy killed Mr. Ross, because he was one of the few honest agents left. Good planning on your part I must say."

Bill was disgusted: "They're planning a Cu De Ta against the entire FBI organization! May, do you realize what this means?" she nodded: "I do. There will be countless amounts of blood shed. From the way it sounds, we may be too late to stop it." "We might be too late yes, but that doesn't mean we still can't do something to slow it down…!!" What happened next took them all but Smith by surprise.

Anderson put his hand on Exell's shoulder: "You know…I wouldn't mind joining in your quest, but…." Rally never hesitated. She fired three shots, every single bodyguard slumped to the ground with a bullet to the head. Smith then punched his old friend hard in the chin. "But! That would mean I'd have to kill innocent people! And you know I won't allow that!" Rally quickly reloaded and shot Ross in the leg just before he entered his car.

May and Bill looked at each other dumbfounded: "What just happened Bill? Did you call for a sniper?" He shook his head: "uh…No I did not. Never mind that, Victor's trying to escape despite his gun shot wound!" The two drove over and skidded to a hault in front of the SUV. Bill got out and pointed his gun at the drivers side window: "And just where do you think you're going? Victor Ross, you are under arrest for conspiring against the United States of America."

"Hello dispatch! This is unit 2-3, we have apprehended the suspect! He has been shot in the leg, Ambulance service is requested. Also, there are three confirmed dead, please send the meat wagon over as well! Location is the South Side Docks." "This is HQ, Rodger that 2-3, medical personell are on the way." "Copy that. Alright Ross, sit tight and you'll be taken to the hospital. Then to a judge." Bill said as he cuffed Victor.

Meanwhile, Rally watched has Anderson and Exell fought. "Hey kid, when did you get such fire in you?!" he stated as Exell laid out a punishing kick to Anderson's stomach. Smith stumbled back, but recovered in time to grab a steel pipe and hit his former partner in the head with it. "This passion inside me was born when I fell in love with Rally!! I'm not about to let you take her away from me like you took the lives of my family!"

Rally heard his comment over the radio via her earpiece. "_Smith…Please hold on, I'll be there soon…" _She thought worriedly as she slid down the sides of the ladder. Exell laughed as he knocked the pipe out of his hand: "Ha! You're hilarious, that wretch isn't alive too love, thanks to you of course!" He pulled out a handgun: "But this I'm afraid this where the party ends for you Anderson."

Without warning, a muscle car rammed into him right when he pulled the trigger. The bullet strayed from its original path and hit Smith in the left arm. To Bill and May's shock, it was Rally who got out and ran to him: "Smith! You've been shot!" "I-it's fine Rally, just a flesh wound." May saw that Exell was raising his gun: "Rally, Smith, LOOK OUT!!" Anderson held Rally's hand as her pocket protector pistol slid out from underneath her sleave. Together, they pulled the trigger and ended a saga of terror.

By this time, the calvary had arrived and began to clean up the scene. Bill and May walked over to them. "Rally! You're horrible! I thought that you were dead!!" She complained to her friend. "May, I'm so sorry I made you worry. Please understand, it was something that we had to do to keep Ross and his gang under the radar."

Bill shook Smiths good arm: "Faking Rally's death to get closer to the bad guys, very cunning plan. The name's Bill Collins of the ATF. By the way, whose Shelby is this? I saw Rally's get blown up." Anderson smiled: "It was mine, but I gave it to her as a thank you for letting her own GT 500 bite the dust." One of the medical officers came up to him: "Excuse me, but we need to get you to the hospital and sew that bullet wound up."

He was about to get in the ambulance when Rally caught up to him: "Smith, after the hospital stay, lets you and me go out to dinner. I actually want to spend some quiet time with you for a change." He was about to say something in reply, but she kissed him before he had a chance to. "I'll be waiting for you at the Hospital….I love you Anderson." He smiled: "I love you as well Rally. I'll gladly accept that date offer."

She waved at him as they closed the ambulance doors and took off. May grabbed a full clip of ammo and threw it at Rally's head: "Ow! What'd you do that for May?! Oh, I get it you're jealous of me now that I have a decent boyfriend aren't you?" she said amused. May crossed her arms: "Hmph! For making me watch that scene I'm going to make you buy me AND Bill dinner!" Rally put her arms up in the air as if to surrender: "Alright, alright. The one battle I can't win is your stomach." The three friends burst out laughing…"


	5. Dragon's Breath

_Chapter Five:_

_Breath of the Dragon_

_Five days later, Smith and Rally were standing outside of what was left of the "Gunsmith Cats" gun shop. She frustratingly kicked a rock out onto the road: "Damn! My whole livelihood was in this shop! I'm not sure I can afford to rebuild it, even with the bounty I got from the Ross case." He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek: "We'll do this together alright? I know we can get this place up and running again. After all, your shop is where I bought my new pistol. I don't want to see it end like this."_

_She thought back and managed to laugh: "You're kidding! I can't believe that you were the last person to buy something from me…thank you for your purchase, I appreciate it. That Desert Eagle is a nice weapon. It's a bit on the big side for the average pistol, but if you can handle it, it is a life savor." Smith pulled out his cell phone: "Hey Bill? You want to bring that Chevy 350 over here? Me and Rally are starting to clean the shop up, we need a big truck like yours to put stuff in." _

"_Sure Anderson, I'll be over in about an hour. By the way, I found out more info on the Yakuza's plans. I'll tell you when I get there." He put his phone back in his pocket, then proceeded to toss chunks of wood and debris into a pile. Rally tried to salvage what weapons she could, but wound up throwing more away than saving. Bill arrived, then he and Anderson began to toss the junk into the back of the pickup._

"_So Bill, what else have you managed to find out about those guys?" Rally asked as she checked the clip loader of an MP5. He sighed: "Well. Apparently we stirred up the hornets nest by taking down Ross. His real name is Shin Nagano, that fat bastard turned out to be the next leader of the Yakuza. Who would've thought?" _

_Smith wiped some sweat off his brow: "Whew, it sure is a hot day out. But, I don't like the sound of what you're saying. Now we have to stop the Yakuza before they can start their war." Rally set the gun down after it met her expectations: "That's going to be difficult, especially since their society is in the thousands of members. I guess we're going to have to start off with guerrilla warfare tactics, if we're going to get anywhere."_

_They filled the truck up much sooner than expected. Bill waved to them: "I'm going to take this load of trash to the dump, be back soon!" Anderson and Rally smiled in return. Smith held her hand: "Its going to get dangerous from this point on. If I know you, you're going to be ready for the challenge." She nodded: "I am, and I will take them down. Not just for our sake, but for the entire countries sake to. We can't let them take over the Government."_

_Another car pulled up to them. Misty, Becky, and May all got out. May's eyes went wide when she saw how much they've gotten done already: "Wow Rally! I can't believe that you already have half the mess cleaned!" Misty smiled: "If you guys keep this up, you'll have the shop re-opened in no time." Becky brought out a couple of pizza's and some sodas for the group to have lunch: "I thought you all might be hungry, so I brought along an order of Domino's with us." Smith grinned: "That's the best news we've heard all day. C'mon Rally, let's take a break and eat." She took her gloves off in agreement. _

_Meanwhile, deep within China's mountains, a sinister beeing began to organize his forces: "My fellow Yakuza. As you know, Shin Nagano has brought shame and disgrace to our organization. But I have a plan that will redeem our pride, and put an end to the American's Reign!" "rise red dragon rise!' the assembled crowd kept chanting. "However my loyal comrades, there is one who wishes to stop us. She may be only one, but her strength is that of a thousand soldiers. Her name is Rally Vincent, and she must be slain at all costs! Who here desires to help us?"_

_A tall, well built man stood up: "I will go. My sniping abilities are unmatched, I will perform as expected dear general." He bowed, and left the room. _

_The sun was setting in Chicago as Rally tossed the last piece of wood into the truck bed. "After eight hours of work, we finally have it all cleaned up." she said relieved. Smith tossed his gloves in the back of Rally's 500: "Let's get out of here Rally, you could probably use a shower about now." She nodded: "Yeah, you hit the nail there. Lets go home Smith. See you later Bill, and keep us updated on things. Thanks for the help!"_

_Bill smiled and waived back at them as he watched Rally drive off. He sighed: "Oh well. I'm glad that you found someone who could steal that heart of stone you have. I'd better get back to the house and start coming up with a plan for this next operation." He got in his truck and took off. _

_Two weeks later, Rally and Anderson were walking down town deciding what to get everyone for Christmas. "Mommy! I want those earrings for Christmas!" an exited young girl tried to convince her parent. "Perhaps if you continue to behave as well as you are, Santa just might put them under the tree." _

_Rally couldn't help but to laugh as she leaned up against Smith: "Children are needy aren't they?" Anderson nodded: "That they are, but its Christmas time. I think they should at least be allowed to ask for a few things." She smiled: "What do you think May would want? She's the only one we haven't crossed off on our list." She noted as they walked past the mother and daughter. _

_Without warning, a loud blast echoed through the shopping center. A bullet pierced the mother's head, and without even a moan she slumped lifeless to the ground. Covered in blood, the girl shook her mother's body, trying desperately to understand why she's not responding. Realizing the danger, Smith grabbed the girl and dived into a store with Rally as the sniper fired another shot. _

_The glass door shattered as the bullet ricocheted through out the grocery store. Rally pulled out her pistol and fired at the getaway vehicle, but only managed to punch out its rear window. Luckily, no one else was killed in the shooting. She rushed over to smith: "Are you alright?! How's the girl!?" Anderson slowly got up: "My ears are ringing a little, but other than that I'm fine. The girl isn't awake, but she still has a pulse. I think she might've fainted."_

_They looked at each other. Rally's tone of voice was deathly serious: "Smith. The war has started, and they've fired the first shot. We have to take this guy down before he kills another person." He nodded: "I agree, but lets take of her first. The daughter's name is Lyla Nolan. Why does that sound familiar?" Rally couldn't believe it: "Anderson! She's the governor of Illinois…Mike Nolan's daughter!" _

_Some time later, Rally knocked on the door: "Yes? Mike Nolan doesn't wish to speak with anyone right now. He just lost his wife and daughter." Rally countered: "But that's why we're here, we have Lyla safe and sound. We're here to drop her off." The butler opened the door: "Please, come in. You have to forgive my rudeness, but things are very tense in this house hold at the moment. Mike, these people have saved your daughter. She is fine as you can see."_

_Lyla ran up to her father and embraced him tightly: "Daddy! What happened to mom? I'm really worried about her." He closed her eyes: "You…You won't be seeing her again, she's gone off to another world. Why don't you go to your room while I talk to these people?" She nodded: "Alright." and left the area._

_Mike : "Thank you so much for saving my daughter's life. I had thought I'd lost everything. May I ask your names?" "Sure. My name is Rally Vincent, and my friend here is Smith Anderson." He shook Rally's hand: "The same Rally as the famous bounty hunter? I have to ask you a favor. The sniper that killed my wife, I think he'll strike again, and soon."_

_Anderson crossed his arms: "What makes you so certain?" "Because I am going to give a public address, in three days. I will release the names of the thirteen Yakuza generals, I know that he's plotting to assassinate me for it. I ask that you two to be my bodyguards, you will be rewarded for it of course." Smith smiled: "You know what our answer will be. We have been at war with the Yakuza ourselves for the past couple of weeks." Rally nodded: "Nolan, we'd be more than happy to avenge your wife's death. You can leave everything to us." He sighed with relief: "Thank you. You have my gratitude, both of you. See you in three days then." They left the house and went home._

"_That went well." Rally noted as they walked in. Smith had a serious look to him: "Rally, I want you to be the marksman. You're better at long distance shooting than I am. While I will act as a decoy to distract this person." She was hesitant, but agreed to the idea: "Alright Anderson, but if I make a mistake you could wind up like the governor's wife." He shook his head: "Don't even think about things like that Rally. Besides, you should know by now that I trust you with my life. Let's get some sleep, we have a hectic couple of days ahead." _

_They spent most of the next day surveying an area about five blocks in size. Rally hypothesized that the shooter's target distance be three blocks away from the speech stage. She also figured that his firing position will be deep within the maze of new construction towers, making it difficult for her to track him down afterwards. She decided to set up in an abandoned tower a few feet behind the stage, it gave her a perfect view of the surrounding buildings. Now, all that was left to do is wait._

_Early the next Morning, Rally and Smith arrived. They were greeted by Nolan, who also revealed that Police Security was raised to condition red, the highest of caution levels. Anderson smiled: "So that's why Bill's here, I wonder if he hopes to get some action today?" He kissed Rally before she went up the tower. Setting up her rifle, she anxiously waited for 4:30 speech time to arrive._

_Anderson checked his Deagle, than gave Nolan the signal that everything was ready. "My friends, and fellow members of the U.S. Government. Thank you all for coming out on this snowy Chicago afternoon. As you know, my wife four days ago was killed by a sniper. I am in mourning for her death, but that will not stop me from performing my duty as an American. I have with me the names of thirteen Yakuza generals." _

_Rally looked through her scope, scanning the unfinished towers. Then, she saw muzzle flash. Chaos erupted from the crowed as She fired in the same direction, the bullet hitting the man in the arm. He fell to his knees: "Damn. I didn't realize there would be another sniper here." he said disgusted. Smith saw the bullet, but just barely in time. He grabbed his gun and fired, his bullet collided with the sniper's round. They both veered off harmlessly in different directions. _

"_Anderson!! I'm going after the killer before he can get away, hold down the area for me!!" Anderson looked down the road and saw that the Police had engaged in a gun battle with several gang members. Bill ran over to him: "Smith! Get to the road now, they have sent reinforcements!" He watched as Nolan was taken to safety. Anderson then smiled: "Alright Bill! Let's make those Yakuza bastards wish they stayed in China!" With Gun's blazing they rushed behind a squad car._

_Meanwhile, Rally was maneuvering her way around various construction equipment and climbing up ladders to finish the job. "Alright…Where are you…?" she asked herself cautiously. A shot was fired that sparked off a steel beam next her: "Damn that was too close…!" She fired quickly before he could reload, after two more bullets the killer finally dropped his gun. "Alright! Tell me who you're working for! What are you planning?!" _

_She put her gun to his chest as the murderer grinned "We of the Red Dragon clan never surrender ourselves to any outsider. Our only mission is to kill America, even if it means sacrificing our own lives." He said as he revealed the vest of C4 wrapped around him. Rally dropped her weapon and ran as fast as she could, but it was too late. He pressed the detonator and it's resulting explosion ripped through the construction yard. Vincent was thrown from the blast and slammed back first into a beam._

_Anderson felt the force of the detonation: "RALLY! Damn, what the hell just happened?!" He emptied out his last clip and killed four enemies. "Bill, think you and the PD can take care of the stragglers?" He nodded: "Yeah, you find out if Rally's alright. We can't afford to lose her!" Smith ran into the now completely destroyed vicinity. He shouted out Rally's name several times before he finally got a weak response: "….Smith…?" _

_He found her alive, hurt, but still breathing at least. A couple of beams and other debris fell on her before she could make her escape. Smith lifted everything off her. "Rally…What did he do to you? Can you stand?" She weakly nodded: "Yeah, I can stand…but not without your help…The killer… he had wrapped himself in C4 explosives…and triggered the detonator…before I could do anything…" _

_She explained to him as Anderson helped her up. She couldn't stand on her own two feet right away, so she put her arm around him to support herself as they walked out. Her face and right arm was bleeding from a couple of cuts, and her shirt was torn around the stomach area. "So you're telling me that they're suicidal? We're you able to get any info from this guy?" _

_She saw the carnage outside from the gun fight. There were no casualties on the Chicago PD's part, but there was still plenty of blood spilt. "No…Not really…The only thing that he said was…that he was from the Red Dragon clan…" Nolan walked up to them and gave them a salute: "You two are the bravest people I know, I need to commemorate your heroism. Please, anything you want that's within my power, let me know."_

_Rally instantly thought of her shop: "…Could you…Loan us the money….To rebuild my Gunsmith Cats gun shop…? It was burned down by these thugs….Oh…And your daughter…She wants a pair of turquoise earrings for Christmas…" He smiled: "Thank you. Through all this chaos I had completely forgotten that the holiday was next weekend. Since I'm in the Christmas cheer, I'll contract a group of construction workers to rebuild your shop. You won't have to pay a dime, the costs will be on me."_

_Anderson sat Rally gently down in the back of an ambulance as a medic began to clean her wounds up: "Thank you. Rally and I have been trying to clean it up, but its just too much work for us alone." Bill came over to them: "Man that was intense, been a pretty boring day for me up until that point. Without the Yakuza here, I might've just fallen asleep at my desk." Rally smiled: "Bill, you'd fall asleep on the job even if there wasn't a gang here." Everyone's mood changed for the better, but Rally's mood was still cautious: "We have now all felt the fire of the Dragon's breath my friends. we should all prepare for the trials ahead." She assured them that even she was unsure of what was to happen next. _


	6. Race To Settle The Past

Chapter Six:

Race To Settle The Past

With the help from Governor Nolan, Rally and team we're able to rebuild, and were also able to re-open the store on Christmas day. Rally decided to celebrate by having a Christmas party/sale in her shop. May, Becky, Misty, and Bill, all spent the day there. Smith had now an official job as Rally's assistant in the store.

The door opened: "Well, things certainly look cheery in here today." Rally got up: "May I help you…?! Sahara, why are you of all people here?!" She asked a medium height, blonde girl about the age of 25. She grinned wickedly: "I see you still haven't forgotten me Rally Vincent." Bill looked at Smith who simply shrugged, then looked to Rally: "I'm going to go out on a limb here. But I take it you two have had some kind of past history?"

Sahara acted surprised: "Rally, you haven't told them about me yet? Why, I'm quite disappointed that you haven't told them about your old partner." By this time, Rally was getting heated, and pulled her pistol out from underneath the desk: "GET OUT OF HERE! I do not associate myself with COWARDS!" Anderson hugged her and whispered to her ear: "Rally, that's enough. Just calm down, this is not a problem to solve with violence." Hearing his voice brought some sense back into her, as she lowered her arms.

Seeing this, Sahara giggled: "So I see someone has finally tamed that wild heart of yours. I think I've had enough fun for today messing with you. See you later Rally!" she spoke cheerfully as she left the shop and drove off.

May looked at her friend confused: "What in the world just happened here?" she asked bluntly. Rally let out a deep sigh, and gathered herself together: "Thank you Smith for interfering. Knowing me I probably would've shot her." Misty crossed her arms: "Alright Rally, spill it! What exactly went on between the two of you that made you hate her so much?"

Rally took a sip of cider before revealing: "Alright guys, I'll tell you. Before I moved out to Chicago, I lived in a small town called "Mokena" a few hours south of here. I remember the day very clearly. I had just gotten my license as a bounty hunter and was issued my first case with the Mokena PD. Sahara, was partnered with me for this mission. It was a small drug ring bust, something that I easily could've done by myself. But the powers that be decided it was safer for me to have a partner, so I went along with it."

Becky smiled: "Besides, you wanted the glory of your first mission all to yourself. I know how you can be Rally." She smiled: "Yeah. I was pretty anxious to kick some butt at the time. We got to the house where the deal was going down, Sahara's role was to back me up…But…When I kicked down the door and the gun's started blazing, she got cold feet and ran off. I was able to take them all down, but because of her cowardice I got shot twice. Luckily, May found me on the side of the road and took me to the hospital."

Smith pondered: "So your grudge towards her for that event still stands huh? I have an idea about how you can settle this. I got you this as a Christmas present, because you like racing. It looks like it could be more useful than I thought now." Rally was slightly confused, but took the gift anyway. She opened it up, and inside the wrapping was an entry ticket to Chicago's third annual Muscle car classic race. She grinned: "If there was one thing that me and Sahara had in common, it was a love for racing muscle cars. This will give me and her a chance to settle the past for good."

Bill laughed: "Two muscle car cats going all out for closure. This is going to be one fun race to watch." Rally couldn't help but to wonder: "Smith? Is Sahara actually going to be racing in this tournament?" He nodded: "Yep. She was the one who told me about the race in the first place. That she was curious if you were going to be in it. I think she also wants peace from the past."

Two weeks later on New Years day, Rally pulled up her GT 500 to pit road of Chicago Land speedway. "Welcome everyone to Chicago's third annual Muscle Car Classic tournament! This race will feature a special two lap showdown between the winners of the two five lap preliminary elimination rounds! Expect last year's champion Sahara to be a threat to go all the way again this year!" A rather enthusiastic announcer shouted over the tracks PA system.

Smith gave her the thumbs up as he approached the window: "Alright Rally. She's good to go. But be careful when someone comes up from behind. If the person moves to the outside suddenly, you will lose the draft, which will sacrifice both speed and handling. You qualified fifth, so that shouldn't be much of a problem." She smiled: "Ah, don't worry about me. Just think about how we're going to celebrate my victory." She replied confidently as the Shelby roared to life.

He sighed as he stepped back and watched the field of ten cars begin their pace lap. Bill put his arm around Anderson's shoulder: "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, she never listens to advice given to her anyway." Smith nodded: "Yeah, you're right. Its just a race, its not like anything is going to happen." Becky walked up to them: "I wouldn't say that. I looked at the registration papers for this race. A man name Kai Keno has entered. I dug up some info on him, and I didn't like what I read."

Bill crossed his arms: "Come on kitten, why do you always have to drop the piece of coal upon us?" he asked sarcastically. "Because, it's part of my job to help keep Rally and you guys alive." she replied slightly irritated. Smith was curious: "Alright Becky, what did you find out about this guy?" she took a breath: "He is an ex Yakuza driver. He actually spent five years in prison for multiple accounts of manslaughter. He was also charged with murder, but that case was dropped due to a lack of evidence. He has since been placed under house arrest, supposedly going to rehabilitation."

Anderson didn't think too much of it: "I'm sure that he realized what he did was wrong, and is trying to fix his life. Its probably just a coincidence that he entered the same race as Rally." Bill sighed: "I don't know about that. No matter the conditions, if something threatens their organization, the Yakuza will call upon all their members to try and defend their ways. All we can do is keep an eye on him and warn Rally of the possible danger via radio..."

His voice was drowned out by the cheers of the crowd and the scream of ten muscle car engines throttling to full speed. Rally held her position for two laps before making her move. She quickly passed her competition and was in second place with two laps to go. "_Man, this is too easy. All I have to do is pass this guy I have the checkered flag secured!" _she thought to herself.

"Rally!" she heard a voice in her ear: "What is it Smith, I'm kinda busy now!!" "Its about that driver ahead of you. He has ties to the Yakuza, be weary of him when you try to pass!" "10-4. Passing with caution!" She tried to pass him on the outside, but he blocked her attempt. She tried to make a move on the inside, but again his reaction time got the better of her. One lap to go.

Rally knew she had to make a move, and fast. On the final turn, She tapped the back bumper of her opponent's Chevy SS Camaro, causing him to slide up the race track. Suddenly, he rammed her, causing glass from both cars to crack or shatter. Seeing that he was reaching for his gun, Rally took action on the straightaway by forcing the two cars into the wall.

The assassin's Camaro hit at nearly a head on angle, the impact causing his car to flip over onto its roof. At the same time sending Rally into an uncontrolled eighty mile an hour slide across the finish line, winning the race. Somehow, all the other cars manage to avoid hitting her in the smoke as they weaved around the Shelby. There was silence in the crowd, as they were concerned for Rally's safety. But after she took off her helmet and got out, a roar erupted from the stands.

"The winner is Rally Vincent!! What a finish ladies and gentlemen!! That was one heck of a crash but it doesn't look like she's un-hurt, and the car still runs!!" Vincent took the checkered flag from the stand, got back in and did a burnout as she headed for pit lane. She parked her car into the garage, and took a sigh of relief as she got back onto the ground. Smith came up to her: "Nice driving there. You're not hurt are you?"

She shook her head: "No, but I am still a little winded from when he rammed me. I had to put him in the fence, otherwise he was going to pull his gun out on me." Sahara came up to her: "Alright, I admit you're a pretty good driver Rally. I look forward to meeting you in the finals! After seeing this, don't think I'm going to go easy on you." Vincent grinned: "I couldn't have it any other way. Look forward to the challenge."

They spent the waiting time replacing the front window, which was nearly shattered from the last race. Rally was able to catch some rest before the event, and was ready when the track alarm went off, signaling the final race was to begin. She heard the announcer as she got into the Shelby: "As expected, they were no match for Sahara! Can she defend her championship, or will upstart racer Rally Vincent be able to pull off a major upset!? Everything will be on the line in this next race!"

"_Gee, so much for no pressure. Shelby VS Shelby huh? This is going to be interesting." _She thought to herself as she started the 500. "R-aallly! You can do it!!" May cheered on her friend as she left pit road. Unlike the first one, this pace lap went by quickly. The rivals glanced at each other, and then took off as the green flag waived. Sahara got the whole shot and the early lead.

"Oh no you don't." Rally floored the gas pedal, she wound up catching and passing her rival as the first lap ended. Coming out of the back stretch to the final turn, Sahara caught up to Rally and nudged her back bumper. This forced Vincent to move up the track, and allowed Sahara to pull along side her as they exited turn four. No one was sitting as the two came flying down the front stretch in a dead heat.

In a last ditch effort, Rally was able to get even with Sahara as they crossed the start/finish line. "Oh my!! It's too close to call!! We're going to go to the instant replay and decide the victor!" After the cool down lap, Rally and Sahara got out of their cars and looked at the jumbo tron on the track. From the camera angle, it looked like a photo finish.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The race has been declared a tie! They finished across the line at the same time! The trophy and bragging rights will be shared by these two young women! What a turn of events!!" Instead of going to Victory Lane, the trophy presenter came out to them.

Trophies in hand, they held each other's arms up high in celebration. "Rally…Thank you for allowing me to settle things between us. I've had a heavy burden on my shoulders ever since that day. Can you forgive me for what I did?" "Yeah, I think I can let it go now. But don't expect us to become friends or anything like that, I just won't hate you for it anymore. Besides, friendship ruins our little rivalry." Rally replied as she smiled.

Sahara laughed: "You got that right Vincent. Well, I'll be leaving Illinois after this, but we'll meet again further down the road I'm sure. See ya!!" She waived good bye as she got in her car and left. Smith and the gang walked up to Rally: "Awe. She left without us saying farewell. Did you two finally kiss and make up?" May half teased her friend.

Rally nodded: "Yeah. The past between us has been settled. But our rivalry lives on, and I look forward to the chance of competing with her again. C'mon guys, lets get out of here and celebrate." May jumped about two feet in the air: "Yeah, let's party for Rally!!"


	7. Farewell Reunion

The ring leader of the Yakuza paced back and forth calmly in his office. "Hmm. Rally and her partner Smith are becoming more and more of a thorn in our side. I am calling on you, my elite Dragon's Children to eliminate this threat. Who desires victory most?" A young girl about sixteen stepped up: "Anyone who dares to defy us deserves to be Slain." He smiled devilishly: "Ah, Sverin. If you're successful, your great devotion will earn you a spot in my inner circle. May the dragon watch over you."

Rally caught Anderson looking at one of his family pictures: "Whose that girl? Your sister or something?" He nodded: "Yeah. She went missing when she was five, and I haven't seen her since. She turned sixteen last month, so I've been sort of longing to find out what happened. I don't even know if she's dead." She felt sorry for him: "I guess it must've been hard for you. First younger sister vanishes, then your parents were killed. What was her name?"

He sighed: "It's Sverin. I wonder sometimes if I'll ever find out the truth about her disappearance." There was a knock on the door, Rally opened it up: "May? What are you so stressed about?" She asked, concerned. "I-its horrible! Five rookie cops were slaughtered all within the past two hours!" Smith walked up to her: "Are there any leads?" She shook her head: "Not really. All though, there was a paper note that had the words "Flower's beauty will blacken all." left near the bodies."

He was silent for awhile: "Flowers…My sis, she used to love going out into flower fields. An odd coincidence that this killer writes about them." Rally was thoughtful: "Hmm. Looks like we got another Yakuza assassin on our hands. We'd better track this assailant down, before he causes more bloodshed. I'll chat with Bill and see if he's heard anything within the FBI circles."

Smith nodded: "Good idea. I'm going to look around town just in case…" With no more words to say, Anderson got into his Camaro and took off. May was slightly annoyed: "Man, that was a little rude…I wonder what's gotten under his skin?" Rally sighed: "Please don't let it offend you. Pain from his past has been resurfacing. It's the 10th anniversary of his younger sister's disappearance …"

May and Rally headed over to Bill's place. They opened the door only to find there were no lights on. With weapons drawn, they cautiously entered. May slowly guided her hands along the wall until she found the light switch, and turned it on. "G-guys…A little help would be nice." He was tied up on the ceiling fan, dangling from his coat. The place was a mess, as if there was a struggle. After some improve, they were able to get him down. "Thanks. I owe you one." Rally wasn't in the mood: "Bill! You'd better tell me what happened here."

He shrugged: "I'm not really sure myself. One moment I was talking to Dien Saiger, the next power in my house was cut. I tried to fight off the intruder, but I lost pretty bad." Rally couldn't help but to laugh: "Yeah, that was obvious. Wait…Dien Saiger? Isn't he in charge of foreign affairs at the Chinese embassy in DC?" He smiled: "Yep, I was in the middle of getting the thirteen names of Yakuza's elite generals."

May was irritated: "Bill you idiot! Didn't you realize that they were tapping your phone line?!" Rally shook her head: "Honestly. Sometimes I wonder if you're worth the trouble Collins." He raised his arms: "Wait a minute ladies! I knew the risk was a big one, but I was able to get a name before the power went out. I didn't get a last name, but the first is Sverin, she's also know as the "Killing Flower". If we can-…."

"DID YOU SAY SVERIN?!" She grabbed Bill's tie and shoved him up against the wall: "You better not be lying to me!!" He was caught off guard by her sudden outburst: "Rally, I'm telling you the truth! Saiger told me that her passport came up at Chicago Airport security two days ago. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She let go of him: "Sverin is Smith's sister! The Sister that he hasn't seen in ten years! If she's tied in with the Yakuza….May, we have to find him, before its too late!"

Meanwhile, Anderson placed a rose on each of his parents graves: "I hope you two are doing well….I still haven't found her, I just wish I had some sort of clue. All though, things have gotten much easier to deal with now that I have Rally." "I am glad to see that you still visit them. Until today I've been too busy in more pressing matters." Smith turned around: "And who might you be? What relation do you have with my parents?"

She sighed: "Has it been that long already? But then again, we haven't seen each other in ten years. So I wouldn't expect you to recognize your own sister right away." A chill went through him: "S-Sverin? Is it really you? I've almost given up hope trying to find you….Now you show up all of a sudden?" Snow had begun to fall on the reunited siblings, but only questions were rising.

"Smith…On that day ten years ago…Our parents had a choice. You were to be assimilated into the Red Dragon clan as a future Elite General. Since our families bloodline was the highest respected. But they blindly refused to be apart of the organization. They called us "Corrupt Murders", but they failed to see the true path of our ways…Liberation. It was their own hesitation that led to their death's, after that I was brought into the organization. "

Rally cocked her gun as she walked up to him: "Don't listen to her Smith! Her words are only lies! She is a Yakuza general, and killed five innocent members of the Chicago PD!" "Shut it Rally! This is my burden to bare! Allow me to solve this on my own!" He replied angrily. Reluctantly, she put away her weapon.

Sverin smiled: "So you're the Rally Vincent My brother's fallen in love with. I appreciate all that you've done to keep him out of trouble. But however, that doesn't excuse the fact that you are a deep thorn in my clan's side. My original orders were to kill you Vincent, but I have something else to settle first."

Smith sighed: "Sverin…Please, come with us. We can get through this together, we have the connections." She shook her head: "I can't do that. Because of your parents betrayal, the families responsibilities within the clan fell upon me. I've spent the last ten years training immensely. I admit that death is an unavoidable price that comes with our ideal. But realizing it is the only thing I live for now. Brother…The only way that this can end without bloodshed is that you come with me, and join us."

There was a tense silence in the air. Rally held her finger over the trigger of her gun, but couldn't find the will to pull the trigger. Smith sensed Vincent's nervousness, he knew that she didn't want to lose him. "Rally…Thank you for everything. Ever since you came into my life, things have been easier for me to handle."

She couldn't quite comprehend what she was hearing: "Smith….Please, don't do this." She pleaded with him as he drew his weapon. The gun blast echoed throughout the cemetery. She fell to the ground, blood oozing from the wound. Smith rushed to her, cursing himself for what he had to done. "B-brother…I-I'm glad…you chose her…over me. I did not want you…To become another dark legacy…in our families history."

He fought off the tears as best he could, but his emotions got the best of him: "Sverin…I'm so sorry. But I could not follow your path….I have to stand up and fight for true freedom…Death is meaningless without cause…."

Though weakening, she still had the strength to smile: " Well then…please Allow me….to not be another meaningless death…By revealing what the Tiger General's plans really are… In three days…He'll launch a simultaneous attack on all major FBI and Military installations…You still have time to defend against it…If you can gather your forces in time…then…cut off the head of the dragon…in…Beijing…"

Smith felt her forehead. She was getting colder, he knew she didn't have much time left. "Sis…Please, save your strength…" She tried to laugh: "W-what's the point…? Brother, you were always trying to protect me….Now let me protect you….Beijing underground…There you'll be able to end this charade…At least, I can join mother…and father…I'll tell them about you…." She reached out her hand, Smith held it tightly. "Good bye….Brother…."

Anderson felt her go limb, as she took her last breath. Rally could not believe what just happened. "_This…Has gone on far too long…Anderson…" _she thought to herself. "Smith? I…You can blame me for this …If it weren't for me…She'd still be alive"

He wiped the tears out of Rally's eyes: "Don't say that. This was my choice….Believe me, if there was another way I would've done it. But my Sis…her roots were far too deep within the clan. If she tried to defect she would've been dead within hours. She wanted nothing more than to be with me when she died. That's why she, we chose this way to end things."

She hugged him as she spoke hesitantly : "I-…I understand….What say you and me kick these bastards out of the U.S.?" Smith returned her embrace: "That sound's like a plan. Three days…That doesn't leave much time."

Bill's pickup pulled into the grave yard: "We came as quickly as we could, a janitor here called authorities after you pulled trigger on that girl." Bill, May, Becky, and Misty joined them.

Rally smiled: "You guys are always there to provide back up for us. For that I thank you. But…I don't think you're going to be able to help on this next job." May grabbed a grenade out of her jacket: "Heh. You're planning to avenge the death of his sister by attacking the entire Yakuza. There's no way I'm going to miss out on this fun opportunity." Bill nodded: "And besides, you're going to need all our help to stop the coming invasion. C'mon, let's get to work."


End file.
